A Scarf for Percy
A Scarf for Percy is the first episode of the third season. In the US, it premiered on the Shining Time Station episode Is Anybody There?. Plot The cold winter conditions have woken Thomas and Percy up early, and to keep their mind off the cold they talk about warm things. Thomas jokingly suggests Percy should wear a scarf and Percy takes him seriously. Percy is later in the yard, trying to sneak up on the coaches. Unluckily, two porters pulling a baggage trolley across the line do not hear Percy coming and the trolley is crushed. Percy, the Fat Controller, and several passengers are showered with jam and the Fat Controller's top-hat and special trousers are ruined. Percy is given the trousers to use as a scarf and Percy promptly changes his opinion about scarves. That evening, Percy is cleaned, has the trousers taken away and is told by Henry that the next day will be warmer. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Topham Hall * Hawin Croka * The Watermill (deleted scene) * Shunting Yards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * This is the first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, George Carlin in the US, and Gro Solemdal's in Norway. * This was Britt Allcroft's first episode as producer. This was also Angus Wright's first episode as executive producer. * A deleted scene shows a truck getting splashed with jam. * When first repeated on ITV in 1993, Henry's scenes and the ending were cut out for time. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Percy crashes into the baggage trolley was made for Blue Mountain Mystery. * Percy's accident is inspired by an event which took place at a railway station in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England. Goofs * Percy's trucks disappear at Dryaw. * In the UK version, when the Fat Controller says, "I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken," Michael Angelis waits an unusually long length of time before adding, "he said to his wife". * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end. * Percy should not have bumped up when he hit the trunk; in fact, he should have crunched it to splinters. * When Percy's wheels bounce after hitting the trolley, one of the porters is wobbling. * One of the porters' trousers keep changing from green to brown. * Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * It shouldn't have taken the porters that long to pull the trolley across the track. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham Hatt. * The trousers are completely out of scale. * In the restored version, when Percy puffs alongside Henry, he stops a little ahead of Henry, but in the next scene, he is next to Henry. * When the narrator says "Thomas and Percy were cold and cross", Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Percy pulls up next to James, James' face and Percy's cab roof are loose. * When Percy crashes into the trolley, he seems to have run it over after he jumps. However, in the next shot the trolley is somehow in front of him. * Before Percy puffs by the workmen he has no headlamp, then gains one puffing past them, and it then disappears after leaving. Quotes :Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? :Thomas: Yes. Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. :Percy: That's not funny! Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things like sunshine and steam... :Thomas: ...And firelighters! :Percy: Scarves! :Thomas: Scarves! That's what you need, Percy! A woolly scarf around your funnel! :James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels. In Other Languages Gallery File:AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:AScarfforPercyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:AScarfforPercyrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard.jpg|Original US title card File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard2.png|2001 US Title Card File:AScarfforPercylSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:AScarfforPercyFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:AScarfforPercydeletedscene.png|A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf File:AScarfforPercy1.png File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy4.png|Henry File:AScarfforPercy5.png|Henry, Percy, and Thomas File:AScarfforPercy6.png|James and Percy File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy9.png File:AScarfforPercy10.png File:AScarfforPercy11.png|Percy's scarf File:AScarfforPercy12.png File:AScarfforPercy13.png File:AScarfforPercy14.png|Thomas File:AScarfforPercy15.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy17.png File:AScarfforPercy18.PNG|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy19.jpg File:AScarfforPercy20.jpg File:AScarfforPercy21.jpg File:AScarfforPercy22.jpg File:AScarfforPercy23.png|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy24.jpg File:AScarfforPercy25.jpg File:AScarfforPercy26.jpg File:AScarfforPercy27.jpg File:AScarfforPercy28.jpg File:AScarfforPercy29.jpg File:AScarfforPercy30.jpg File:AScarfforPercy31.jpg File:AScarfforPercy32.jpg File:AScarfforPercy33.jpg File:AScarfforPercy34.jpg File:AScarfforPercy35.jpg File:AScarfforPercy36.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:AScarfforPercy38.png File:AScarfforPercy39.png File:AScarfforPercy40.png File:AScarfforPercy41.png File:AScarfforPercy42.png File:AScarfforPercy43.png File:AScarfforPercy44.png|Lady Hatt File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:AScarfforPercy46.png|Lady Hatt amongst the passengers File:AScarfforPercy47.png File:AScarfforPercy48.png File:AScarfforPercy49.png|Henry's funnel File:AScarfforPercy50.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:AScarfforPercy52.png File:AScarfforPercy53.png|The luggage trolley File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy55.png File:AScarfforPercy56.png File:AScarfforPercy58.png File:AScarfforPercy59.png File:AScarfforPercy60.png File:AScarfforPercy61.png File:AScarfforPercy62.png File:AScarfforPercy63.png File:AScarfforPercy64.png File:AScarfforPercy65.png File:AScarfforPercy66.png File:AScarfforPercy67.png File:AScarfforPercy68.png File:AScarfforPercy69.png File:AScarfforPercy70.png File:AScarfforPercy71.png File:AScarfforPercy72.png File:AScarfforPercy73.png File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:AScarfforPercy75.png File:AScarfforPercy76.png File:AScarfforPercy77.png File:AScarfforPercy78.png File:AScarfforPercy79.png File:AScarfforPercy80.jpg File:AScarfforPercy81.png File:BlueMountainMystery190.png|A scene recreated in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery191.png|Another scene recreated in CGI. File:BlueMountainMystery192.png File:BlueMountainMystery193.png File:BlueMountainMystery194.png File:BlueMountainMystery195.png Episode File:A Scarf for Percy - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:A Scarf for Percy - British Narration|UK narration File:A Scarf for Percy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes